Designing and optimizing photovoltaic (PV) systems may be a complex and time-consuming process. Effective design incorporates a variety of data including location specific data, system type data, PV module data, design data, and layout data. Collecting such data may be a complex task. Further, a variety of calculations and modeling tools must be used to effectively design and optimize such systems. Systems and methods for simplifying such design and automation may be desirable.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.